Another Chance to Live
by Angel Beech
Summary: Ginny is tired of living a life of misery, so she gladly accepts the mystery of a young girl calling her 'Mommy'. But soon she insists she 'Gotta warn Daddy' of 'trayer. Suddenly, life is shattered and Ginny learns that somethings, you may live to regret.
1. False Alarm

Another Chance to Live  
  
A Angel Beech/ 'Owl' project  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Note to disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
I was tired and scared, and fed up. There had been yet ANOTHER inspection, ANOTHER false alarm. Someone had thought Voldemort was trying to break in again.... again. A stupid tree. The stupid tree didn't even look like a human being.  
  
It was dark times, I couldn't forget that. My red hair bounced up and down in it's messy wind-blown curls, falling down her back. My bed seemed like the best place to be right now... so was so tired. When would I be able to sleep without being scared that someone would kill me? Why on Earth would someone want to kill someone? Why do I have to live threw these dark times, when everyone was afraid Voldmort was lurking?  
  
I looked around for comfort, which I found yet was broken. Harry.... he was there! Talking to Cho Chang. Just because she was pretty. I, Ginny Weasly, am not pretty. Not even comparable. Not even well-busted. Plenty of not-pretty girls have boyfriends just because they have a big bust line. Huh. I was hopeless, completely. Hopeless. What qualities did I have that a guy would want?  
  
"Wow, that was freaky.... oh, I was almost crying! Weren't you scared Ginny?" Lavender asked me sounding very miserable.  
  
"Not really," I replied, only half truth.  
  
"Wow, you're brave! IwassofreakedandthenPadmastartedscreamingandthenParvatitriedto comfortherandshegotallupsetandCollinranaroundHarrytellingHarrytodosomethinga nd Harry got real pissed and so did Ron and then and then...." she said this in one HUGE breath with no space in between the words.  
  
I was hardly paying attention. Why would I listen to her ramblings about Harry when I didn't want to hear it? I already knew what had happened, and that Cho had gotten 'scared' and placed herself comfortably between his arms. Harry blushed and didn't seem to mind in the least. Ever since Cedric got booted, Harry has seemed to be her next victim... oops, I mean, object of affection.  
  
Even though I didn't want to, I couldn't help but look at them. Talking. Joking. Laughing. Being.... I can't even say it. It wasn't fair! She was Cho, I was Ginny! I was poor, ugly, laughed upon, unfitting, denied, and unhappy. Couldn't Harry atleast like me? But no, that would mean something happy happening in my life! I mean, we couldn't have that, could we? Being nearly killed, locked up in a chamber, and trapped by an evil diary just isn't enough for me, is it? I must suffer to the end.  
  
I ungratefully trudged up to the common room. Everyone was following Hermione, who had become prefect, of course. Ron and Harry were always teasing her about it, naturally, but I knew Ron had a reason for teasing her. Duh, he liked her. Wasn't it written all over his forehead? Or could I only see it, like how mad he got when she had danced with Victor Krum. It was obvious.  
  
"Hi Ginny," Hermione smiled at me, as if she had just suddenly realised I was there. Actually, she probably had just realized. Those Creevy brothers, she had to watch out for them. Very hard. Very, very hard. The Creevy brothers... uh! Collin is said to have a crush on me, yet another misery. I'd love one day to reach out and break his stupid camera! I'd really love it!  
  
"Hi," I tried to smile back. Phony.  
  
"Another 'attack', oh, I hate them, I mean, I want sleep and Prefect duties aren't exactly easy, especially when Voldemort is envolved," she complained.  
  
"Yeah," I nodded.  
  
There was silence, for a long, bad time. Finally, Hermione breathed in a big, long breath and let it out.  
  
"You know what we need, Ginny? We need a break. We need a pause. Everyone does. What if... what if we could just press fast-forward on the remote control, see how we're doing in a Voldemort-less futur. See what we look like, who we're married to," (I make a face.) "Our kids, our job, our life..." she went off in a part-dream.  
  
"What's a remote control?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, it's this thing, kinda like a wand, and you point it at a box with moving pictures, you know, the television. And if you have a video in you press 'fast-forward' and you can run it to the part of the video you want," she explained.  
  
"And what if I don't have a futur?" I thought aloud.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, her turn to not understand.  
  
"What if... if... my futur is underground, with a grave on top, or not even a grave," I said sadly.  
  
Hermione gasped.  
  
"Ginny! Oh, Ginny, don't say that. You're gonna live... you have to! I know you will, we will... we will! I promise."  
  
You can't promise on stuff like that. If I promised myself I would marry Harry and become Mrs. Ginny Potter, then, I would have broken a promise to myself, which is pretty bad. I mean, if you can't keep a promise to yourself, who can you keep a promise to?  
  
"I'd like to have a fast-forward button," I grinned fakely, trying to keep my mind off my previous thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, that would be nice. Or just a sign from the future, that would be really cool. Like someone coming up to you and saying, 'Hermione, you are going to marry me' or something," she said dreamily.  
  
"Ron will do that soon enough," I snickered under my breath.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," I replied, and went back to our conversation. "A sign, huh. What is a sign? A human? An animal? A tombstone?"  
  
"Preferably a human, I guess," Hermione nodded.  
  
We made our way up to the Common Room, and I caught a glimpse of Harry and Cho 'saying' good-bye. It made me sick. But I continued climbing the stairs, trying not to fall off in queasiness. Urgh.  
  
It was cold, and I sat down by the fire. No one had gone back to bed. Not even Hermione tried to shout commands. Good for Hermione, Percy would have. But Percy is so obsessed with his superficial image of being perfect that God knows what he'll do. Yeah, he's my brother, yeah, I guess I love him. I guess. But I can't stand him!  
  
"Do you hear crying?" Lavendar said all the sudden.  
  
Everyone stopped. Fred and George looked at her, not paying attention to their stupid jokes anymore. Harry and Ron stopped arguing over what to put as their essay for devination. Parvati looked worried. But Hermione was the first to talk.  
  
"No, you must have... just heard it," she ended lamely. Nice one, Her-mi- o-ninny.  
  
But still, she couldn't stop me from going to the girl's dormetory to check it out, Lavendar and Parvati trailing behind me. Hermione gave into her temptations, too and followed.  
  
There, on my bed, was a little girl. Red hair, bright green eyes. She looked.... like me! Me! Except she had Harry's eyes. My hair, my face, my skin, my freckles, but Harry's eyes.  
  
"Uhh... maybe we should hide her somewhere," Parvati, totally in shock, suggested.  
  
"Anything in your Prefect guide about strange little girls who look like Hogwarts students on people's beds?" Lavendar asked, in the same state.  
  
Yes, I was freaked out, totally freaked. But believe me, after being the youngest and only girl in a large family, you know how little girls do not want to be treated.  
  
"Hi," I said, as calm as I could. I reached out to stroak her hair. She liked that. "My name is Ginny Weasly."  
  
"No," she held on to my legs and looked up at me high with those big green eyes, shining and dancing around.  
  
"No," she repeated. "Your name is Mommy."  
  
  
  
  
  
OK, yeahI know! CRAPPY BEGINING!!! Do you want it continued? Please tell, please review! I was thinking of naming the girl 'Winnie' 'Celeste' or 'Destiny', but any suggestions? I'd be happy to hear them, and any contructive contructive critism. 


	2. Mommy and Auntie Mione

Chapter 2  
  
Hey, thanks for everyone trying to think up good names. Winnie won, so Winnie is her name. So, that's all, hope you like it!  
  
Note to disclaimers: WHY MUST YOU RUB IT IN???!!! I DON'T OWN IT!!! (sob, sob)  
  
"Your name is Mommy," she said at hugged my knees, the highest she could hug. She was kinda short. Her shoulder length orange hair was tied up into messy pigtails, and her banges were brushed towards the left side of her face. She wore a red tee-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, as Hermione called them. Why was she wearing Muggle clothes?  
  
"We better tell someone," said Parvati.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Hermione and Lavendar in unison.  
  
"No!" I cried, a little louder than I meant to. They looked at me. "I mean, why don't we hide her or something? It's MY adventure. Hermione, you had your times to shine and you didn't tell anyone, but she's obviously my little girl and they'd only take her away from me. I'm still virgin, and I never addopted, but somehow... somehow... she's mine!"  
  
They looked at me, and then one by one, they nodded.  
  
"She is realy cute. You should be happy to have such a pretty daughter," Hermione chuckled and stroaked the kid's hair. She looked up.  
  
"Auntie," she said, eyes wide and big, very sincere.  
  
"Auntie?" Hermione repeated, unsure.  
  
"Auntie," she nodded.  
  
This was very odd for Parvati. Actually, it was odd for everyone. This kid, calling us like we were related to her. And yet, in some undescribable feeling, I knew we were.  
  
"Who... who are you?" Parvati asked.  
  
"I'm Winnie," the girl, or Winnie, replied giggling. "We haven't seen each other for long, but I can 'member you. Why can't you 'member me?"  
  
"Well," Parvati chose her words carefully. "It's been a very long time. And you look.... different."  
  
"You do to," Winnie rolled her eyes. "Duh. You look littler than you usually are. But dat's why I'm here. So of course you look littler."  
  
"Winnie," Hermione drew a breath. "You are visiting us in a place far away, and in this place... we haven't seen you in a long time. Could you.. No would you please tell us everything about you?"  
  
Winnie looked up at Hermione and giggled. "This is far away even though I live here!"  
  
This was making absolutely no sense. Of course it wasn't, but it was making even less sense than before.  
  
"Winnie," I said, and drew her into a hug. She liked this, and responded happily. "We think.... that you might have had an accident on the way over."  
  
"Accident?" she asked, looking up at me with those big, green eyes.  
  
"Yeah, an accident. And we think that you maybe have lost your memory, so, could you please prove you didn't?" I said, thinking about how clever I was.  
  
"I didn't have no accident!" she protested. "I'm Winnie, I'm six years old, and I like to read and draw. Me, you, and Daddy live round here. I have a bag with me. I'm a witch. Gotta find 'trayer. I'm in grade one....."  
  
She continued on a bit with nothing important to say, or atleast not to us, for now.  
  
"And Darin tried to get here too but he couldn't cuz the man wouldn't let him!" she said angrily.  
  
"Darin?" asked Lavendar.  
  
"Darin is my cousin. Auntie 'Mione is his Mommy," said said, looking kinda annoyed. "Right Auntie 'Mione, right?"  
  
"Uhh... yes," Hermione nodded, eyes growing wide.  
  
It was late. We were all tired, so we all started to change into our pyjamas. I noticed that Winnie did have a bag, from which she got a pair.  
  
"Winnie?" I asked politely. "May I see your bag?"  
  
She grinned and help it up to me. I started to open it.  
  
"No!" she cried.  
  
"Winnie, may I see what's in your bag?" I tried.  
  
"No!" she cried.  
  
"No?" I asked.  
  
"No! Mommy can't see my bag! It's secret! It's... it's... special. Might scare Mommy," Winnie said defensively.  
  
"Scare Mommy?" I repeated.  
  
Winnie slumped down in the bed, looking down, but guarding her bag.  
  
"It's my bag," she said and pretended to fall asleep.  
  
We all pretty much ignored that incident. We were all tired and didn't really care, and followed her example. All except Hermione.  
  
She crept over to Winnie, and pried it out of her arms. Since Winnie was sleeping, she didn't notice. Same for me. Winnie let out a tiny snort as it was taken, but then rolled over and went back to her tiny, squeaky snores. Hermione let out a sigh of relief.  
  
She opened the bag carefully. It let a ripping noise out. No, it didn't fart, it was velcro.  
  
"Damn," said Hermione. And as it continued to make the ripping noises, she said a couple of other words a prefect would not normally use.  
  
Finally, it was completely open, and she removed the objects one by one, and gasped.  
  
'This certifies,' it read. 'The death of Harry James Potter (What's his middle name? I made that one up.) He died young, a loving father and husband.'  
  
Hermione trembled as she read the last words. Harry, dead? What was going.....? She looked at the date in the corner. 2014?! Winnie... why hadn't she thought of it sooner? Winnie was from the future! But why... how...? In all the books she had read, this spell had never been possible. Sure, the time turner, but it couldn't do that much, that far. It was.. It was... impossible!  
  
There was more. A picture, of Ginny holding Winnie, dated 2009. There was a couple other things, too. A christening gown, a notebook. An old quill and a souvenir of Niagra Falls. Hermione sifted threw the old items. One thing was a tiny ball, red with oriental scriptures printed in gold. She tried to decypher them.  
  
"Th..the p.. Past? Huh? The past and... the future have not yet co... caught up. Still men.... many! Lives to live... unlived. Rih... rise, the young, and huh?. breath again and... what?"  
  
She stuttered it out silently, and then repeated it. "The past and future, not yet caught up (something)  
  
Still many lives to live... (something) unlived  
  
Rise (huh?) The young and (huh?)  
  
Breath again and (I dunno)."  
  
Hermione breathed in deeply and questioned this riddle. Lives unlived? Rise? Breath? She vowed to learn whatever this was, it looked strongly Japanese, or that's how she had translated it. Perhaps it was a different language, and that's why it made no sense.  
  
"Kan-pie, Hermione!" she muttered and slapped herself on the forehead with frustration. She dropped the ball. And all time stopped.  
  
"Huh?" she asked as Winnie's chest stayed instead of lifting up and down. As she tried to move a frozen Lavendar. As Parvati stopped mumbling. As she fel my cold, dead-feeling skin.  
  
She picked the ball up again and shook it.  
  
A man, running on the street, started babbling in a language unknown to man. It was dark, and noisy. There was a huge clowd nearly covering the moon, and Hermione felt her spine nearly snap in cringing fear.  
  
Fireballs fell like rain and scorched people's faces. She turned and saw a woman in horror. There was no flesh on her left leg, but only blood and her injured muscles. The streets were fire, and Hermione heard something blood curdling.  
  
"DARIN!!!!!!"  
  
There she was. Herself, calling to her poor little boy, stuck in the window, on the top of all. Hermione reconized herself, though her Futur- self was cloaked so much in black, trying to aviod all the fuss.  
  
"DARIN!!!!"  
  
Hermione cried too. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she stood there calling, watching herself desperately attempt a rescue. And something caught her eye.  
  
Ron. There he was. His Future-self, clinging to the roof of the house, in all hopes, one last try.  
  
"RON!" both Hermiones cried and shouted, demanding their... Ron come down.  
  
Hermione ran as fast as she could, away from her self, towards something else, anything else. and then she saw Winnie.  
  
She was in Ginny's arms. Ginny was almost the same as in the picture, and Winnie was the same as the one in the present.  
  
"Where we goin', Mommy?" Winnie asked, tears in her eyes.  
  
Ginny sighed deeply, trying to hide hers, slinking away.  
  
"We're trying to keep the Dark Lord from seeing us," she whispered. "Be very quiet. Don't say a word!"  
  
"Whatta 'bout Daddy?" Winnie asked fearfully.  
  
Ginny choaked back tears, but they came out anyway. She tried to smile at her child.  
  
"Daddy," she smiled fakely. "Daddy... has gone away."  
  
Winnie looked angry, tears making clean rivers down her dusty cheeks as they sat into their shelter. It was a dumpster, and looked good for the time being. Hermione, on the spot, couldn't have thought of anything better.  
  
"Did 'trayer take Daddy away?" Winnie demanded.  
  
Ginny regretfully nodded.  
  
"Trayer took Daddy away... but Daddy... we'll see Daddy again," she promised.  
  
Hermione looked away, staring at the sky. It was red, with black clouds, still raining fire. Everything looked burnt and ashes. And there was his silouette. Against the red, he was black, shooting fire with his wand. Basking in his glory. Smiling like a delighted child.  
  
"You think thisssss... thissss isss bad? Wait til I set my DEATH-EATERS on you!" he hissed. Another figure came up to him. In the smoke, Hermione couldn't tell who.  
  
"Is it good, milord?" it asked.  
  
"Very good," the creature Voldemort said playfully.  
  
Hermione was about to scream, but then it hit her. Not and idea, but fire. Square in the face and it sent her...  
  
Back to the room, on the floor, breathing as hard as she could. She was thrust upon the cold marble, and stayed there for a few minutes.  
  
"Live... unlived," she croaked and said no more.  
  
  
  
  
  
Aha! Chapter 2, up! How did you like it? Who is Daddy? Who is 'Trayer? I know.... paranoid cliffy that isn't really a cliffy. Review please!!!!!! 


End file.
